


Coquettish Moral Decay

by eyrror



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Cops, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Delinquent Keith, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Keith is 18, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shiro is 22, Slow Burn, They meet when he's 17 but nothing happens until after he's of age, cop shiro, kinda? ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrror/pseuds/eyrror
Summary: Shiro is a fresh-faced cop placed in the worst precinct in the city where kids are constantly cycling in and out of the criminal justice system. He catches Keith joyriding after stealing from a liquor store, chilling out on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean and sitting on the hood, beer in hand. They talk and Shiro lets him off, saying that he sees himself in the kid and hopes he gets his act together. He doesn’t, but probably because it’s an excuse to see Shiro again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will never not compare Keith’s eyes to every type of red wine. Anyways, not entirely sure how long this will be but I do have an idea of how long it’ll be and what the foreseeable plot is (probably 3 chapters with the plot I have in mind). Anyways, I input a little bit of my experience into this fic from the time I worked with cops and detectives, so the bitterness and tiredness you see portrayed in every law enforcement officer in this is pretty accurate. Along with bitching about cameras and evidence. 
> 
> Inspiring Art:  
> http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/170975888589  
> http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/171792912614  
> I know Lightningstrikes-art meant for this to be a mafia AU, but I couldn’t shake the image of a joyriding, young Keith getting pulled in for questioning by a green cop like Shiro. Plus, this art is just god damn amazing and perfect. 
> 
> And I'm putting some of the songs I listened to and was inspired by at the end of the fic if you want to listen to them all the while to get that nice 90s (more like post-80s) vibe.

Keith barely looked behind him when he saw red and blue lights flicker across the hood of the cherry red 1995 Miata he’d stolen earlier that evening. Instead, he let loose an irritated sigh and lifted the bottle’s hickory lip to his own, downing the rest of the stout he’d nabbed from a liquor store on his way to the cliff. Whoever this cop was didn’t even bother flicking on the sirens. Must be new. Usually they announced their arrival like the power-hungry pigs they were. Keith chucked the empty bottle off the cliff, listening to it shatter on the rocks below, almost wishing and hoping he’d throw himself with it one of these days. The closest he came was scooting to the edge of the hood so his feet hit the ground, ready to run if he needed to.

 

As he cracked the cap of another brew, Keith heard the telltale sound of a car door shut and the jingling of various keys and cuffs as the officer approached. Still, he refused to acknowledge whomever was approaching to scold him this time.

 

“The guys at the station talk about you a lot, Keith.” A low voice drawled, increasing gradually in volume as boots crunched twigs and bone-dry leaves.

 

“Oh, all good things, I hope,” the raven commented sardonically, lifting the bottle again to his lips.

 

“You’ve been in and out of juvie since you were eleven,” the officer reprimanded, his voice low. “Don’t you have a family that gets worried their son is always gone for weeks on end?” He came to a stop in front of Keith, his arms crossed.

 

“I don’t have one.” The juvenile still refused to meet his eyes.

 

“Not even someone who provides for you?” Keith wanted to snap at the cop for using such a concerned, fatherly tone. He didn’t need that.

 

“Not someone who actually cares.” Keith scoffed, the reminder taunting him enough to chug the rest of the beer in his tightening fist. “What the fuck do _you_ care, anyway?”

 

“I’ll tell you if you don’t run away if I sit down.”

 

“Not sure what’s in it for me to stay and get arrested _and_ listen to you,” Keith narrowed his eyes at the other male.

 

“You might be surprised,” he flashed a crooked smile, “I’m Officer Shirogane. But just about everyone calls me Shiro.”

 

Keith wanted to make a jab that their family name shared a couple syllables, but Shiro probably already knew. For all Keith cared, it might have been why the cop decided to be soft on him. “All right, what’s your sob story, Shirogane?”

 

“Not so different from yours, _Kogane_.”

 

That answered Keith’s question regarding their surnames. And Shiro’s sentimentality.

 

“Yeah, funny, similar names, now let’s get on with it,” Keith waved absently.

 

“I was orphaned and adopted by my uncle at a young age. I was lucky that he was still somehow around to raise me, but I got made fun of a lot as a kid because it was a small town and he was...different.” Shiro said, looking off into the ocean ahead of them. Before Keith could ask why Shiro’s tragic childhood related to why he cared, the man continued. “My uncle saved me from a life of crime. I acted out and started fights in school. And I won them, too. But he snapped me out of it.”

 

“What, you wanna be Uncle Shirogane?”

 

“No, but I’d like to help you in some way. Show you that there’s not just...this,” he gestured to the stolen car they were sitting on and the empty six-pack at Keith’s feet.

 

“Not for me.” Keith laughed caustically. “I’m too old to go to juvie now. It’s all downhill and prison sentences from here.”

 

“Just tonight, I’ll tell the station that I found the car sitting here with the keys in the ignition without you in about an hour,” Shiro stated, looking over at Keith and hoping to find relief in his eyes. He wasn’t so lucky.

 

“Cool, but you know there’s going to be a next time, whether you let me off or not.”

 

Shiro chose to ignore this, knowing in a single meeting he wouldn’t magically get through to the tough-skinned, fiery delinquent. He was nothing if not a patient man. “How close are you from home?”

 

“Close enough,” Keith muttered absently, thrusting himself up from the hood of the car, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and walking in the direction of the road beyond them.

 

“Keith?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Try to stay out of trouble. At least for a little bit. I don’t want to regret going easy on you,” Shiro called back to him, his expression unreadable.

 

“You will anyway, Shirogane.” The raven hummed, walking off down the road towards a place he hesitated to call home.

 

~

  
“We don’t have any proof that you were the one who stole from this store because their cameras were overwritten,” the officer sighed, flipping through her field notes. “We more or less assumed it would be wise to pay you a visit given your history and proximity to the shop.”

 

Shiro stood by, arms crossed over his chest. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled to see this same officer again, but he had to hide his enthusiasm. Couldn’t let the guy know too early that he’d let himself be saved by a cop. This had to be played out just right.

 

“My partner, Officer Shirogane, will take your statement since that’s all we can do right now. Shiro, I need to go talk with the convenience store manager again and see if they have any backups. I swear these places don’t give two shits whether or not we solve the crimes we call in. They didn’t even see the kid who did it. Assholes.”

 

“Sure thing, Holt,” Shiro nodded, taking out his pocket notebook while the brunette officer walked away, hand instinctively checking and securing her holster before walking in. “Look, did you do it?” He asked, brows raised in suspicion.

 

“You think I’d confirm or deny that?” Keith crossed his arms, arching a single brow in return.

 

“Probably not. I’ll just write down that you said you didn’t know anything,” he chuckled, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “But I really hope you didn’t. I let you go last time on good faith. Make the most of it. You still have a childhood to enjoy, Keith. Don’t waste it behind bars.”

 

At this, the raven-haired delinquent merely scoffed, rolling his eyes with a frown.

 

“At least you’re sober this time,” Shiro shrugged before writing down the statement. “You seem more clear-headed.”

 

“I haven’t been clear-headed since I was six, Shiro. Don’t play that with me.”

 

Shiro hesitated to say he thought Keith was nicer to him when he was drunk, if only barely, but he just passed it off as self-preservation in the face of a police officer. That’s how most people acted around them, anyhow, even if he wanted to be a different kind of cop. Especially to a kid like Keith who just needed a push in the right direction.

 

“Didn’t mean to offend. Just commenting. You’re a bright kid. There’s no use digging into substances that only smother that.”

 

“They smother other, far worse things, you know. Stick around and find out,” Keith commented forebodingly, and Shiro felt a pang in his heart. “Can I go?”

 

“You’re free to go,” Shiro responded, his lips pressed in a tight line. He had to crack the guy, somehow get him to reconsider where he was going with himself. Get the boy the help he needed. That’s what this job meant to him, and that’s what he was supposed to be doing anyway, right? This kind of thing burned out young cops right away and he knew it, but he couldn’t help it with Keith.

 

~

 

“Do you know why you’re here, Mr. Kogane?” The officer asked, his tone decidedly unamused and annoyed. Keith had seen the same man time and time again in this exact interrogation room with, more likely than not, these same set of handcuffs chaining him to the table. They might as well have his name on them.

 

“Nope.” Keith answered with a pop on the ‘p.’ He was determined to look anywhere but at the officer, knowing but still trying to cover up bourbon-bleary eyes, sinking back in the uncomfortable chair as low as he could and staring at the one-sided glass, hoping that if anyone looked in, they could see him glaring straight away.

 

“Look, kid, we don’t like having you here any more than you like being here. But there’s only so much we can do here without crossing a line,” he sighed. “Someone else will be taking over your interrogation today as soon as the evening shift gets done with role call.”

 

Keith only sighed in response, arching a brow and meeting the officer’s eyes. The man across from him only shook his head. “We’ve tried to be easy on you, but you never seem to care.”

 

A shrug.

 

“I know it’s because you don’t, but if you don’t turn this around, the next time we see you, it’ll be after a decade-long prison sentence for another stupid crime, Kogane.”

 

Still no response.

 

“All right, I need to get home to my old lady. Sit tight till Takashi gets here,” said the cop as he scooted his chair out, getting up and leaving the room.

 

Keith sat in silence, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the chair. It was a lot easier to focus on not throwing up when an asshole cop wasn’t trying to give you life lessons. Thankfully, said cop left his water bottle on the table. He sat up, stretching his arms and trying to shift his wrists so he could reach the bottle to no avail. Just a couple inches too short. Looking around the room and trying to listen intently to see if anyone would come in anytime soon, Keith decided that it was a good time to make a stupid move, hoisting his leg up on the table and kicking the bottle at himself. In his drunken state, he overestimated the distance of the bottle and the force of his kick, sending his single reprieve from nausea launched into the corner of the room behind him.

 

“We’re releasing you on recognizance,” Shiro said as he shut the door behind him, looking in the corner of the interview room at a shaken up water bottle. Smiling slightly, he walked to the corner and bent down to pick it up with the mission of giving it to Keith. He wouldn’t admit it, but he definitely watched Keith’s little circus trick in trying to retrieve the thirst-quenching goodness. As he knelt down, he felt a foot caress the curve of his ass. Coughing, Shiro immediately stood up and gave a warning glance to Keith, whose lips simply quirked up ever so slightly in a playful smirk, as he made his way back to his seat.

 

“But I was serious about not making me regret this. You’re not going to juvenile court anymore. You’re being tried as an adult. With your record, you’d be lucky if the public defender can swing you community service.” Shiro explained to Keith, his brow furrowed in genuine concern.

 

“Good to see you, too, Shiro,” Keith huffed, meeting the cop’s eyes and then looking down at the bottle, stretching his hands out in an effort to grab it. One centimeter away, and Shiro pulled the bottle back, shaking his head from side to side.

 

“Not yet.” Shiro tutted, tilting his chin in challenge. He could play, too.

 

“If you don’t give me that, I swear I’ll puke on this table,” Keith warned with a slur, now glaring at the cop across from him.

 

“Tell me why you think you’re here,” Shiro requested, pointing the bottle’s top at the raven, who looked him down with steely malbec eyes.

 

“Again with the exchanges?” Keith groaned, but when the officer didn’t answer, the raven was almost tempted to answer him. Instead, he found himself looking the cop over.

 

“It’s a two-way street, Keith. Life is all about exchanges. Just answer the question.”

 

“I’ve got an exchange for you,” the raven began with a smirk. “I’ll be good if you take me out of here.”

 

“Keith…” Shiro warned, his strong jaw noticeably clenched and stiff. Keith met his eyes and found them dark, and in that moment, he knew he could manipulate the cop. “Don’t try this.”

 

“Why not, _Takashi_?” Keith cooed, his head tilting and lips parting. They’d both long forgotten about the water now.

 

“We’re getting you home, Kogane. Let’s go,” the cop grumbled, gritting his teeth.

 

“Whatever you say, daddy,” Keith winked as Shiro unhooked the cuffs from their spot on the table, only to uncuff one wrist and place both behind his back and re-cuff them once again.

 

Intaking a breath, shaking his head, and releasing a long sigh, the officer escorted him out of the room and through the station back to his cruiser. Keith was at least wise enough not to keep up his little act around the other officers. They knew him too well.

 

Once Shiro opened the front door to his cruiser, Keith gave him a confused look at the idea of riding in the front instead of behind the grate. When Shiro placed a hand on top of his head to gently push him down like he did to any detainee; Keith followed and plopped himself down onto the seat, his eyes following Shiro when he shut the door and walked around to the driver side.

 

“Why—”

 

“You’re not a criminal, Keith. I’ll avoid treating you like one if I can help it,” Shiro explained, almost insulted that the raven-haired delinquent thought he’d disrespect the kid like that.

 

“Am I misunderstood?” He teased as Shiro put the car in drive from its backed-in spot. When they reached the gate, the officer just looked at Keith with a blank stare, and then drove forward once the gate had opened enough for their car to speed out.

 

“Probably…” Shiro mused, looking straight ahead as he drove.

 

“Since we’re friendly now, can we put the sirens on?”

 

“What do you think the answer is?”

 

“Maybe next time?”

 

“There better not be a next time, Keith,” Shiro all but growled, looking over at Keith when they halted at a stoplight.

 

“Come on, I think you might like getting to have these father-son talks with me,” Keith laughed, sounding almost jovial. Shiro couldn’t help when his expression softened at the warm sound, smiling kindly. He truly did think the kid had potential if he put his mind to it to get out of a life of crime.

 

“Maybe. I think you’re a good kid at heart. But I wouldn’t say father-son, though.” If Keith wasn’t drunk, he would totally accuse Shiro of blushing at that remark. But his focus was soon stunted when the car jolted forward when the light turned green once more and the both of them looked ahead at the road silently.

 

After a couple blocks, Keith was both sober and uninhibited enough to revive their previous conversation with a cheeky remark: “Why not? Not ready to be a daddy, Shiro?”

 

Shiro had lifted a cup of cold coffee to his lips before the question was asked, so when he heard Keith say ‘daddy’ for the second time that day, he almost choked on the liquid, sputtering for half a second before coughing into his sleeve.

 

“Come on, you’ve got to know how you look, Shirogane.” At this point, Keith was only pretending to slur for his own benefit. None of this was kosher: The age gap, how he was coming onto someone of the same sex, the fact the man he was coming onto was a police officer. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Shiro was caring, hot, and for some reason, not telling him no.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Keith,” he responded innocently, keeping his eyes on the road. So the raven scooted up in his seat while he drove, bending his elbow inwards and then bringing his arms over his head so that his wrists could now sit in his lap. When Shiro looked over in pure terror and wide onyx eyes, Keith couldn’t hold back a laugh.

 

“Come on, I’ve been in cuffs since I was eleven. You think I didn’t practice shit like that and force myself to adapt some kind of hypermobility?”

 

“God, you’re a smart kid. Why are you even bothering with this lowlife business?” Shiro asked, shaking his head and stifling the smallest grin. Keith was clever. And interesting. He’d give the kid that much. “And please don’t break your thumbs to get out of those. I’ll just uncuff you.”

 

“No promises. The look on your face was pretty priceless.”

 

“I swear I heard a bone break. Please tell me you’re okay.”

 

Keith just laughed, and Shiro could only pray that the delinquent hadn’t injured himself. Soon enough, they’d arrived at Keith’s last known address according to his record. When the kid screwed up his face, the officer furrowed his brows, “Is this not the place?”

 

“This was my parents’ old house before they died.”

 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to…” Shiro stuttered. “I’m sorry. Where should I go?”

 

“Just keep driving,” Keith shrugged, trying to appear unbothered as he gazed out the passenger window, away from the house that held too many tender memories. Even after so long.

 

“I never gave the cops my new address,” he admitted as he looked back at Shiro, watching the dilapidated, uncared for home disappear in the distance. “I used their trust fund money to live in a new place for past couple years because I couldn’t stand waking up every morning and walking downstairs to nothing.”

 

“I can only imagine your pain,” Shiro whispered, looking at the raven with his brow furrowed. He kept his hands on the wheel, not trusting himself not to pull the younger man into a hug if he let go. “I’d like to say I was lucky in that my childhood home burned down, but that hurt a lot, too. If anyone knows what you’ve been through, it might be me.”

 

“Thanks,” Keith responded, ingenuity actually evident in his voice, to both of their surprises. Parked at a stop sign for a second longer than they needed to, they looked one another in the eyes. The raven smiled softly, his eyes no longer daggers and cold iron. Shiro looked away first, feeling like his heart was fluttering in his chest and distracting himself by continuing the drive. “Turn left at this next intersection, then right into the large parking lot.”

 

Shiro did just that, smiling at the road ahead and almost regretting their ride would soon come to an end. “So, uh, you’ll probably get something in the mail at your old place about your court date. But if I find out before you, I’ll let you know next week, all right?”

 

“I’d appreciate being able to avoid the house,” Keith responded as Shiro pulled into the parking lot, thinking it safe to stop in the middle of the complex so the raven didn’t have to walk too far either way.

 

“Sure thing. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Can you?” Keith began, elevating his wrists expectantly. When Shiro’s eyes flashed in recognition and his face flushed in embarrassment, Keith pushed his hands closer to the officer’s own as he dug his key off his bulky belt. As subtle as he could, his fingers brushed the veins on the underside of the cop’s wrists. He could’ve sworn Shiro shuddered as he loosened and then took the handcuffs off, linking them to his belt loop and then leaning across Keith to push open his door.

 

“I’ll let you help me _if_ you come back next week. Maybe I’ll even stay out of trouble,” Keith taunted Shiro, whiskey on his breath fanning against the cop’s cheek and freezing him in his position leaned across the teen’s lap.

 

“You’re already in a world of trouble, Keith,” he reminded the delinquent, moving only his eyes to gaze sideways at the troublemaker as he retracted back to his seat. “But I’ll keep this address off our records, and I’ll be back next Thursday. I better not see you at the station until then unless you’re a witness. Got it?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Keith barked as he got out of the car and leaned down to the open window to issue a lazy salute, but Shiro realized too late that instead of two fingers, he held up only one. Sighing at the obscene gesture, the cop hid a humored smile and put his car back into drive, leaving the apartment complex far too safely compared to any officer the delinquent had ever seen. This guy was different. Not as bad as the other cops. He could actually start to like him sober.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So instead of mentioning once more that what they were doing was wrong, he pulled Keith close to his chest and held him tight. Shiro smelled his hair and the shampoo he used, nuzzling the way it flicked up in certain places. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut ;)
> 
> Also feel free to buy me a coffee if you like my work!  
> https://ko-fi.com/eyrror

“I didn’t sign up to become a probation officer, you know,” Shiro laughed, sitting back on the ratty couch in Keith’s apartment. He wasn’t sure who owned it or cared for Keith, but whoever it was never happened to be home when he met with the kid.

 

“I haven’t been convicted yet, so if anything, you’re pre-probationary and making sure I don’t commit more crimes,” Keith interjected playfully, shoving a PlayStation controller into scarred hands. “So if anything, it sounds like you’re actually doing your job preventatively.”

 

“When you put it that way, it almost makes getting paid to do this sound moral.”

 

“Such an upstanding gentleman,” Keith shook his head, sighing. He’d held back on his advances the past several weeks, blaming most of it on his drunken stupor and not actual interest. And even if it wasn’t because he was drunk, it _was_ because he needed to use Shiro to get him a couple more get-out-of-jail-free cards. Something felt bizarre today when the man came over, though. As if he was bristling with energy and shaken with something. Keith didn’t mention it until they’d relaxed into playing Doom and laughing at despite Shiro’s experience with guns in real life, he really sucked at it in fake scenarios.

 

“You seem kind of off lately, Shiro,” Keith gathered, figuring now was as good a time as any. “You all right?”

 

“Hm? Yeah, of course, Keith. It’s nothing to worry about,” Shiro answered almost absently, paying more attention to the game.

 

“So you definitely haven’t had to beat someone into a pulp recently?” Keith attempted, thinking that if he just started listing random things cops usually didn’t like doing that he could hit something and the officer would talk. Shiro looked over at him when he mentioned this, frowning.

 

“Why would you ask something like that?” His eyes furrowed and onyx steel melting in anguish. “I couldn’t tell you about that kind of thing, even if I wanted to.”

 

Keith was taken aback by the seriousness of which Shiro answered with, and wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself after. He thought to diffuse at least the awkwardness he felt by getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab them some bottles of water, given that the tap water had been bordering toxic for weeks now. Standing in the kitchen, Keith watched Shiro from over the shabby breakfast counter dividing the kitchen from the dining and living rooms, he inhaled and exhaled quietly, albeit deeply. The flashes of lights around Shiro’s face caressed a strong jaw and lightened a head of dark hair and Keith recognized muscles spasming ever so discreetly under the cop’s uniform as he learned how to react in time with the game. Everything was silent apart from rock music, gunshots, and monster moans.

 

When Keith returned to the living room and stood just behind Shiro and handed him a bottle of water, the man looked up with a slightly softer expression, “Thank you.” Keith nodded and placed a hand softly on Shiro’s shoulder, folding into the juncture of a thick neck and muscular shoulder like water occupying the shape of a new container. “I didn’t mean to put you on edge, Shiro,” he promised, squeezing the shoulder gently before letting go and sitting on the arm of the sofa.

 

“I know you didn’t,” Shiro smiled softly, letting himself die so they could put the game on pause. “It’s been...difficult. I knew it would be hard, but the academy doesn’t train you on how to deal with all the emotional fallout.” The admission sounded easy, but Keith knew it was anything but for the officer. There was a macho expectation within law enforcement to shut up and deal with your cut just like everyone else. For someone as kind-hearted as Shiro, that wasn’t always easy or even possible. “Then I worry that there will be one week I can’t come here and you’re gonna raise hell again.” Shiro breathed, furrowing his brows and looking up to meet Keith’s eyes, shining in the dark of the room.

 

Keith remained silent, feeling it may be better to let Shiro talk about his emotions sans interruptions.

 

“Can you promise me something?” He asked quietly, eyes pleading the younger male.

 

“I can try.”

 

It was more than Shiro thought he was going to get from the kid, so he continued with his request: “If there’s a time where I don’t make it here, please promise me you won’t do anything rash.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t get yourself sent to the station. If I’m out of commission for any reason, there’s no one left who’s willing to issue you a get-out-of-jail-free card,” Shiro reminded him. When Keith’s brows shot up in surprise and just barely a twinge of guilt, the cop chuckled and pat the raven’s knee with his hand. “I’m sure you think I didn’t know what you were doing,” he smiled, eyes still holding Keith’s.

 

“It’s not like that now, seriously.” Keith was quick to defend himself but still stumbled over what exactly it _was_ like now. Instead of exploring those feelings, especially with those sensitive eyes boring into him and that smile threatening his imagined masculinity, he promised Shiro he would stay out of trouble. At this, the cop removed his hand from its place on the kid’s leg and nodded with satisfaction. He was kind enough not to ask what exactly Keith thought of him and let the topic fizzle out.

 

“Good. Thank you,” Shiro responded quietly. “I try not to ask a lot of you now, you know that.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s the least I can do. You owe me something for it, though,” Keith crossed his arms. He wasn’t sure _what_ exactly he was asking for in return, but deep down he’d hoped it would be physical, even if his conscious mind didn’t want to admit it.

 

“Anything you want, so long as you stay out of trouble until your court date,” Shiro laughed, extending his hand to make a deal. Keith took it in confidence, knowing he could keep up the good behavior if it meant getting Shiro to do something.

 

~

 

It’d been three weeks. Three fucking weeks. If Keith had known that Shiro was actually going to bail as soon as he made the deal, he would’ve told the cop to fuck off. He thought he was using Shiro, but clearly it’d always been the other way around. But the more Keith thought about it, the more he understood why Shiro was setting it up this way. It gave him the ability to choose when he saw Keith instead of Keith controlling the situation, and it drove him insane. Now Shiro could come and go as he pleased, whether Keith liked it or not, and if he wanted to see the cop again (at least in the long-term, and not just the interview room), then he had to behave. Still, what pissed the delinquent off the most was that his trial date was coming up fast and he’d already sent the letter back pleading guilty on petty theft on a pack of cigarettes. All that was left was the sentencing, and he wanted to at least figure out what to expect from Shiro. No such luck, apparently.

 

The fourth Thursday without Shiro swung by and Keith walked up to the door after having heard a knock. “Yo, what’s up? I thought I’d bring by some stuff,” a young Cuban kid grinned, unzipping his backpack to reveal a medium-sized handle of gin.

 

“Fuck yes,” Keith grinned. “And get in here, Lance, before anyone sees that shit.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice. I stole this from my older sister, so it’s the good kind, too,” Lance shimmied through the door in excitement.

 

“I thought the cop guy was supposed to be here tonight, but I figured I’d try anyway.”

 

“He hasn’t shown for weeks,” Keith shrugged, trying not to look too downtrodden.

 

“That sucks, man. I’m sorry. But gin!” Lance lifted his shoulders with the half-drunk bottle swinging from his closed fist.

 

Keith just shook his head, walking to the kitchen with the brunette following him to grab some highball glasses.

 

“So do you think you’re gonna come back to school this year?” Lance asked as he grabbed one of the glasses, immediately digging into Keith’s freezer and fishing out some ice cubes for the both of them and looking in the fridge for a couple of mixers. When none were to be found, he leaned on top of the fridge door to glare at Keith. Guess it was gonna be a martini without vermouth kind of night. At least Keith, for whatever reason, had lemons. Probably trying to impress the cop with some lemon water.

 

“I don’t know.” Keith muttered, pulling out a cutting board and knife when he saw Lance rummaging through the near-empty fruit drawer.

 

“You mean the cop hasn’t needled you about it yet?”

 

“I guess not. For the most part, we just hang out. He doesn’t tell me what to do or anything.” As soon as he said it, Keith realized he’d been using present tense pronouns, even though Shiro hadn’t come by in a month. It felt more accurate to say they used to hang out at this point. Sighing, the raven took a lemon out of Lance’s hand and rolled it on the counter to loosen the juices, then cut it in half. He gave one to Lance for his glass and kept the other for himself, squeezing the entire thing in and hoping more or less for the best before he poured the Beefeater in their highball glasses.

 

“At least he’s more of a father figure than a bother figure then,” Lance attempted to lighten Keith’s mood, which only earned him a roll of the eyes.

 

“Shut up, Lance, it’s not really like that either,” Keith explained, motioning for them to walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

 

“What is it like then?”

 

“I don’t know, does it matter?” He hissed, looking away with a scowl.

 

“Maybe. But dude, please don’t think I’m judging you or anything. I’m just curious,” Lance defended, raising his hands in surrender after leaving the gin in his lap for a moment.

 

“Let’s just play, all right? I’m tired of thinking about it. He’s probably not coming back,” the raven muttered, getting up to turn on the television and PlayStation and coming back with their controllers.

 

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Lance winked, snatching the controller and making sure he was player one.

 

After a shot for each loss, Keith had easily bested Lance in the competition to stay the most sober and the brunette slurred that it was only because he owned the game. Laughing and still buzzed, Keith shot back that it was Lance who accepted the challenge and who even posed the punishment, so he had no right to speak. In the midst of their gaming, they’d ordered a pizza from their favorite joint with the last of Lance’s allowance since they refused to walk in the rain for a slice of shitty pizza. Thirty minutes later and the brunette was already bemoaning the wait time, saying that he expected a free pizza. When a knock finally came to the door, Lance leapt up and practically sprang the doorknob in his hunger, swinging it open with a grin that would soon dissipate when he saw a man dripping in the rain without a sweet-smelling box.

 

“You’re not pizza,” Lance pouted. When Keith heard the comment, he got up from the couch to approach the door warily.

 

“You’re not Keith?” Shiro answered with the same disappointed cadence, pressing his lips into a tight line.

 

“Shiro?” Keith blinked, heart dropping and eyes somehow sadder than Shiro had hoped they would be. He looked at the odd outfit the man had on. Odd for the usual uniform he wore. He looked like hell with a new scar on his face and was wearing an old high school football crew neck with dark jeans. When Keith looked at the denim, he noticed that Shiro was wearing gloves despite how hot it’d been that summer.

 

“Keith, I’m so sorry—” Shiro began, his left hand grasping the door frame and still standing in the rain, but not daring to come in without being invited by the younger male.

 

“Why the fuck are you wearing gloves? It’s been a month, what made you come now?”

 

“It was the quickest I could come, I promise,” he responded with brows furrowed and eyes pleading. “Please let me come in? I’ll explain everything. But you know I can’t talk about it with anyone else,” Shiro said, looking at Lance regretfully. “I’m sorry. I know we just met and this isn’t my best first impression, but I hope we can meet again under better circumstances.”

 

“Hey, it’s chill, I know you’re a fine guy. I just need to grab something before I go,” Lance responded slowly, making his way back to the kitchen and trying as discreetly as possible (in his drunken state) to slide the rest of the gin back into his backpack. Shiro watched the entire thing with a clenched jaw.

 

“Jesus, okay, this needs to stop. That’s staying here, bud. Sorry.” He turned to Keith. “Did he drive?” A nod no. “Okay, get home safe and I’m sorry again.”

 

“Don’t apologize, it’s your job, I get it,” Lance laughed, just thankful he only got a slap on the wrist for underage drinking from the cop. “But to make up for getting me kicked out, I’m hoping for you to go easy on me next time, too. If there is one.”

 

“Maybe. No promises,” Shiro chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Lance grabbed one of Keith’s old umbrellas near the door while the raven was distracted staring at the cop. It totally wasn’t platonic, and Lance knew it. Little Keith, finally showing interest in someone. He smiled and shut the door, throwing a wink at Shiro before they couldn’t see one another any longer.

 

“So,” Keith spoke, hoping to jumpstart whatever this conversation was going to be about. Shiro just looked at him, his eyes still horribly soft and apologetic. Keith wanted him to work for his forgiveness, but that pathetic look was making it terribly hard.

 

“I promise you, I would’ve come here sooner if I was able to,” the officer explained, using his left hand to touch Keith’s right arm.

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“I’ve been out of commission for a couple weeks. And just this week I was lucid again. I was in and out for a while, but never long enough to leave the hospital.”

 

“Slow down, what are you even saying?” Keith furrowed his brows at the mention of hospitals and Shiro being unconscious. “And take that off, I’ll throw it in the dryer.” He said, referring to the crewneck and Shiro immediately obliged. It was certainly the wettest part of his attire since his figure shielded enough of his jeans that they were only slightly soaked.

 

“I can’t go into detail—”

 

“Because it’s classified or something?” He scoffed, crossing his arms and looking the man up and down in the slightly damn long-sleeved tee he wore, noticing how many scars he’d had on his muscled chest through the v-neck and refusing, with all his might, not to let how attractive the man was distract him.

 

“No, Keith—”

 

“Beat up another punk and use an unnecessary amount of force?” Keith taunted, narrowing his eyes. He knew Shiro detested the violent aspect of his job, so this jab would provoke some kind of reaction and he wanted to punish Shiro for leaving him for so long.

 

This seemed to light a fire in Shiro’s eyes and he fixed Keith with a glare so harsh, he was surprised he didn’t wither in its sights. “Because I might have a fucking episode like I did when I woke up,” he barked, ripping off the glove from his right hand to reveal a metallic hand that he held up and bunched into a fist, then released in demonstration.

 

“What happened, Shiro?”

 

“I can’t remember anything but chasing who I thought was a scared complainant through a log yard, but their buddy came up behind me and smacked me in the face with a set of chains. I got knocked out and after that, I could only recall screaming and this intense pain firing through every synapse of my body,” Shiro explained carefully, stopping at some points to swallow and look Keith in the eyes and ground himself with the other male’s presence. “They found me near a wood chipper. With a lot of lost blood. A lot. I was comatose and they had to do so many transfusions.” At this point, Shiro had begun to shake and Keith put his hands on the cop’s bare shoulders, steadying him and then using one of his hands to feel Shiro’s forehead only to find it cold and clammy. Keith sat him down on the couch and motioned for him to stay as he grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen fridge, only to return to Shiro breathing in and out with his eyes shut.

 

“You don’t have to say anything else,” Keith assured him, pressing the bottle into the cop’s hands and keeping a steady hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“It was a set up. I almost died.”

 

“That’s a good enough reason not to come over for a couple of weeks…” Keith muttered ironically, rubbing circles into Shiro’s shoulder with his thumb.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?”

 

“I don’t want to be another person you lost. But I already wasn’t here for four weeks. I don’t even know what happened when I was out.”

 

“Well, I never went to the station, if that’s what you want to know. I did what you asked,” Keith smiled at him, retracting his hand out of courtesy only for Shiro to reach for it with his flesh hand and hold it tightly.

 

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear that,” Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, squeezing the hand he held. Keith wanted to ask what motivated the other male to hold his hand like this, but then he began to reflect on Shiro’s admission of not wanting to be another person he lost. Keith looked from their joined hands on the couch to Shiro’s freshly scarred face, his eyes openly questioning their interaction and the underlying static beneath it.

 

“I didn’t want to be a failure to one more person,” Keith murmured, his eyes darting away from onyx black as he sat down on the couch next to the officer.

 

“Keith,” Shiro strained, his heart dropping so deeply into his stomach that he thought it’d dissolve. He hated to hear the kid like this, so self deprecating. Shiro reached from their joined hands to put that same hand on the raven’s cheek. When Keith still refused to look back to Shiro and resisted flinching from the hand, Shiro rose his new prosthetic arm, caressing the other side of Keith’s face with the cool metal hand gingerly. It shook in its uncertainty, making the raven look up and meet Shiro’s eyes with the realization of how hard that single action probably was for Shiro. He’d taken notice that the man was avoiding the use of his right hand since he arrived, but fought past that uneasiness so he could comfort Keith. “You are _not_ failing me. I know you won’t. And I’m never going to give up on you,” Shiro assured him, his face drifting slowly closer in his seriousness.

 

Keith frowned slightly, ever ready to contradict any statement implying he had worth: “I’m not worth that, Shiro. And I think you know that deep down.”

 

“No, and I completely disagree, Keith.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re so determined to save me. I’m just some punk kid who lost his parents when he was young, lives with his shitty cousin who’s always out doing getting high and fucking random men, and trying to survive on the rest of my parent’s trust fund till I die or get imprisoned for life.”

 

“That’s exactly why I want to be there for you. No one deserves a future like that. I know you’re smart and a great kid, you were just dealt a shitty hand in life.”

 

“I’m not a kid anymore, I turned eighteen like a month ago.”

 

“It already passed?” Shiro mused, eyebrows raised. There was almost an undertone of relief in his voice.

 

“Just because you pulled yourself up by the bootstraps doesn’t mean I can, Shiro. My fate’s been decided,” Keith shook his head, Shiro’s hands loosening and allowing him movement, but staying put.

 

“Do you really want to know why I’m so determined to be here for you?”

 

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s what I’ve been asking for you to explain the past five minutes,” Keith replied sourly, rolling his eyes.

 

“I told you I see myself in you, but I don’t think you grasp what I truly mean,” Shiro began carefully, using a dull metal thumb to brush Keith’s cheekbone softly. “We might come from similar walks of life, but you have things I don’t. I adore your fire and determination, even if it’s sometimes misdirected. There’s just something so different about you, though. And I can’t place my finger on it. But it makes me want to stay around to see what you do, where you go, and if I can give you what you want.” There was a small hesitant smile on the cop’s face, but his eyes were beaming and Keith felt like he could melt. The words ‘give you what you want’ reverberated in his head; he knew it wasn’t platonic, and it wasn’t fraternal or paternal. But he was still scared to define it.

 

“What do I give you in return?” A test.

 

“Whatever you want,” Shiro smiled, almost seeming to dodge the question of what the cop truly desired. He was about to remove his hands from Keith’s face when the raven placed a hand against Shiro’s chiseled chest and leaned in to kiss him. It wasn’t the alcohol this time, he promised himself. It was definitely Shiro. The lips against his enveloped his in an instant, kissing back with a restrained passion and yearning which encouraged Keith to smile into their locked lips and hang his arms around the cop’s neck and pull himself onto Shiro’s lap, straddling it. When Shiro seemed to be pulling away just as he tangled a warm hand through long dark locks, Keith whined before realizing the elder male intended to pull the raven’s bottom lip between his own and lightly suck on it before letting it go.

 

When Keith opened his eyes after a few blissful moments, he found Shiro watching him with a sweet smile. “You’re so beautiful. I’ve wanted to say that to you for months,” Shiro breathed, charcoal eyes shining in a dim room while they bore into malbec purple. “I never thought you’d feel the same. I didn’t want to scare you away.”

 

“All those daddy jokes actually got to you then, huh?” Keith smirked, the comment provoking a laugh from Shiro, who reddened slightly.

 

“Yeah, a little…” He responded, retracting the metal hand from its place on Keith’s cheek and resting it in on Keith’s hip sheepishly.

 

The smirk only intensified since Shiro all but confirmed that he liked hearing that pet name from Keith, who was determined to take advantage of this new piece of knowledge. He acted as though he was going in for another kiss, only to dive to the side when Shiro let his eyes flutter shut and brush his lips to the cop’s ear butterfly light.

 

“Did you like walking into that interrogation room along with me, cuffed to the desk, calling you daddy all those months back? You could’ve had me there and we didn’t have to waste all this time,” Keith crooned into Shiro’s ear, his breath hot against the shell.

 

Shiro shivered at this, the statement wracking a reaction through his whole body, including his face turning an even brighter shade of red. “Y-yes,” he answered tentatively, not daring to move.

 

“Have you wondered what I’d look like bent over for you?” Keith asked hotly against Shiro’s ear, his lips enveloping the lobe and pulling it between his teeth gently. Shiro’s breath got caught in his throat and put both hands on Keith’s hips to steady himself in the moment, though it only encouraged Keith to grind them down, low and low before uttering out: “On your huge cock?”

 

“Fuck…” Groaned Shiro, leaning his head back against the couch cushion in arousal and squeezing the hips in his hands, trying desperately to will himself not to jump the eighteen year old taunting him such tantalizing language and teasing actions. With more room to roam, Keith took the opportunity to kiss down Shiro’s strong neck, nipping at points and gently kissing others until he met the man’s shoulder. Shiro wanted to flinch away from the touch, now remembering having the juncture of machine and flesh exposed to the air after trying to hide it for so many weeks, but he trusted Keith, even when the young male bent down to place a light bite and suck a dark hickey into it.

 

“You know, this is kinda hot,” Keith smiled playfully, making sure to pull back so Shiro could see his face and know he was joking, but also a little serious.

 

“Glad someone finds it cool,” Shiro laughed, visibly relieved that Keith wasn’t disgusted by it or thought any less of him.

 

“Everyone will find it cool. You’re a cop with a robotic arm. A robo-cop.”

 

“Let’s not go there, the police already have a bad enough rap with the public!” Keith was elbowed in the chest lightly by the metal arm for this joke, which only served to make him smile wider and lean up to kiss Shiro on the mouth passionately. With the smaller male still sitting on his lap, Shiro decided to punish him a little by bucking his hips up into Keith, making his hardening cock well known and eliciting an interested hum from the raven-haired boy as they continued to kiss.

 

On complete impulse, Keith dropped from Shiro’s lap onto the ground, his chest leaning over muscled thighs and unbuttoning the jeans the cop was wearing, pulling him just free enough of his boxer’s to allow the thick cock to stand tall in front of him. Before Shiro could say anything, the delinquent’s hot breath was caressing his cock and the cop was unable to think for a couple of seconds, finally snapping back when he felt Keith’s hand wrap around the long member.

 

“We can’t do this, Keith,” the cop warned. “A kiss is one thing, but this isn’t…” The end of Shiro’s sentence effectively dropped off when he saw the raven’s tongue wrap around his half-hard cock. What would’ve been a protest was replaced with a needy groan that made Keith quirk his brow in amusement. He’d barely done anything and the officer seemed to be unraveling under his fingers and tongue. The way he whispered Keith’s name in such a low, husky tone told the delinquent that Shiro had been thinking of this moment for quite a while.

 

Eager to draw more of this attention from the cop, Keith slipped the head of Shiro’s cock past his lips, making sure to slide his tongue around it and over the sensitive slit, earning a groan and a hand in his hair urging him to go deeper. Keith happily obliged, slowly pulling the thick cock past his lips and down his throat, moaning at the sensation of having the officer’s girthy, sizable cock filling his throat halfway. Once he’d taken Shiro to the hilt, his nose buried in trimmed pubes, Keith completely stopped. The man above him looked down on him with dark, desire-filled eyes as his chest rose and fell, hardly able to contain himself, an image that Keith could hardly resist moaning at, which only served to reverberate around the thick cock in his throat.

 

Shiro shivered and then leaned his head back against the couch once more, groaning lowly and almost verging on whimpering, begging Keith to continue. Requiring no further instruction, Keith began to move his lips up and down the length, laving his tongue over it lovingly and playing with the pearl of pre-cum he gathered from the man’s tip. Picking up speed, the raven made sure to make eye contact with Shiro while he pumped the man’s cock in and out, but he was already desperate to watch pretty pink lips work him to completion. Shiro came with a grunt, using his left hand in Keith’s hair to brush it affectionately.

 

Once Keith had swallowed all of Shiro’s seed and sucked him dry, the raven rose to sit in the cop’s lap once more, smirking all the while he leaned down slowly, kissing Shiro and forcing his tongue into the man’s mouth. If the cop had been thirteen again, he’d be hard in an instant from Keith forcing him to taste himself. The kid was fucking hot. And would most certainly be the end of him. At the moment, he didn’t give a fuck. His arm was shredded in a woodchipper and he got set up. He deserved some sort of reprieve from his screwed up life.

 

So instead of mentioning once more that what they were doing was wrong, he pulled Keith close to his chest and held him tight. Shiro smelled his hair and the shampoo he used, nuzzling the way it flicked up in certain places. He was happy.

 

“This might sound weird, but you’re the only constant I’ve had in my job since I started, Keith,” Shiro sighed, looking down. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you to the system.” He admitted, and clearly it was one of his biggest fears. Keith wasn’t sure whether he should be flattered or scared. He settled for the first.

 

“I want to say you won’t, but I don’t think either of us is certain of what’ll happen in court in a couple weeks,” Keith pulled back and responded gently, trying to curb his usually painful honesty.

 

“One of us is,” he corrected Keith, pressing his lips into a tight line. “I may be green, but I’ve been looking at the records of other frequent juvenile offenders in the areas when they were close to being of age at the time the crime was committed.”

 

“It doesn’t look good, does it?”

 

Shiro didn’t answer, he only pulled Keith closer and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the crown of the raven’s head and let loose a shaky sigh.

  
“I’ll try to figure something out,” Shiro promised. But Keith knew he couldn’t. It wasn’t empty if Shiro meant it but he just couldn’t follow through with it legally or ethically. The rest of the night, the cop just held Keith and didn’t let him go. When Keith asked him to please stay the night, Shiro nodded his head no, concerned that if he did they would go further. It would have to wait. Just in case. If anything, it was himself that Shiro didn’t trust, not Keith. He was just downright irresistibly sexy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I wrote this smut on a full plane of people on my way to Canada. I kept turning my screen and dimming the computer every chance I remembered what I was writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s trial has finally arrived. When he sees Shiro dressed in a suit instead of his normal uniform, Keith is taken aback in the best way, but they have to wait until the hearing concludes since Shiro is still somehow an upstanding, moral man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The woeful end! I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this fic. ;)

About thirty minutes before the proceedings, Keith watched Shiro lean to his partner, Officer Holt, to say something and, despite the distance, the raven could make out the word bathroom. After the man, dressed in a delicious gray suit with a white button up and black suspenders left, Keith asked his attorney whether it was okay that he went to the restroom while he still could. Receiving a curt nod, he got up from his chair in the front of the room and proceeded to the bathroom outside the courtroom and down the hall.

 

When he opened the door, Shiro was drying his hands and internally criticizing his hair in the mirror, looking at both sides of his undercut. The dapper-dressed cop looked up when he heard footsteps, then his expression softened when he saw Keith.

 

“You look great. Really professional,” Shiro praised him and his classic black suit, white shirt, and red tie, and Keith fought the urge to pout like a child on his first instinct and instead smiled back. He stalked up slowly to the officer until they were chest to chest, hooking his fingers underneath the man’s left suspender and looking up with a smirk from under dark lashes.

 

“I could say the same to you,” Keith all but purred, then accentuated the statement by leaning up to Shiro’s ear to whisper: “... _Daddy_.” 

 

Keith swore he heard the man begin to breathe just a little faster, but even without that, he knew he was having some sort of effect when the cop’s strong hands settled on his hips. “God, Keith, please don’t,” he plead, but didn’t push. Keith let the suspender snap under his fingers and Shiro jolted.

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you liked when I called you daddy.” Keith chuckled in a positively malicious manner, loving the power he had over the officer as he used his nose to trace Shiro’s jawline, then placing a none too dry kiss right below his ear. Shiro merely swallowed, his fingers tightening their grip on lithe hips.

 

“Fuck, baby, I do,” Shiro breathed out unsteadily, subconsciously leaning his neck to the side so that the other male had more access. He’d never called Keith that before, but the raven certainly wouldn’t complain. “I just can’t—” The protest died in his throat when he felt lips gently suck that sensitive spot Keith had just kissed.

 

“What do you think the court would think, seeing us leave the room and then you come back with a dark hickey on the side of your neck?” Keith teased, now kissing down the elder man’s neck.

 

“God, you turning eighteen was the worst thing that ever happened to me,” Shiro choked out, pushing Keith off of him and immediately regretting it. It would be hell willing away this boner in five minutes or less, and he shouldn’t even be the nervous one. He wasn’t on trial, for Christ’s sake.

 

“Really? I disagree,” the raven laughed. “I thought you’d feel less guilty, but you still seem so pent up.”

 

“There’s only so much of my integrity I’m willing to compromise for you,” Shiro breathed in and out, calming himself and the blood rushing to his dick.

 

“After court?”

 

“After court.”

 

“I’ve never been so excited to be adjudicated.”

 

Shiro merely rolled his eyes at the response, trying and failing to hold back an amused smile.

 

“Get back out there, I need to take care of something before trial begins. I’ll see you after,” the cop said, raising his synthetic hand to cup the back of Keith’s neck, bringing him in and planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. Keith smiled softly at this, nodding and taking his leave. Once the door had folded shut into its frame, Shiro sighed and looked into the mirror, questioning the morality of what he was about to do. His and Keith’s relationship had transformed so much since they met. The usually volatile teen was calmer, more sympathetic than he’d been before Shiro visited him weekly. It even made him feel better and less on edge, at least until the log yard incident. Even after that, Keith had been tender and supportive. Careful, but not to the point where Shiro felt like porcelain. He felt treasured.

 

Snapping back to reality, Shiro knew he’d abandon the plan if he deliberated any longer, so he took out his company-issued cell phone and flicked it open, dialing his uncle’s mechanic shop.

 

“Paper work’s all set?”

 

“Sure is, boy. Don’t worry about it anymore, all right?”

 

“Hard not to. But all right, I’ll see you later.”

 

A click and a dial tone, the phone hung up on his uncle’s end. Shiro quickly dialed another number, inhaling deeply and exhaling during the dial tone, trying to time his breathing with its starts and stops.

 

“Clerk’s office for Justice Franklin,” came a voice, unamused and professional.

 

“Miranda, it’s Shiro. I wanted to call in a favor with Franklin on the boy we’re about to try.”

 

“The trial starts in fifteen minutes, Shiro. What are you expecting?”

 

“Same thing I brought up when I caught your husband at a bar brawl a couple months ago. I know I was just joking about having you do this, but it would mean a lot to me if you could pull it off.”

 

“Christ. You’re lucky Jake’s on his second strike, or I wouldn’t have cared,” the clerk responded, exasperated.

 

“I’m sorry to ask this much, but I promise it’s for a good reason.”

 

“Fine. I’ll talk to him.”

 

“You’re a lifesaver.”

 

“So are you. Don’t forget that.”

 

Shiro folded the phone shut, slipping it into his pocket before walking out of the bathroom and back to the courtroom. He definitely didn’t feel like a life saver, and he made sure not to make eye contact with any of the defense attorneys along the way to his seat, but flashed a glance at Keith, who locked eyes but didn’t change his expression out of caution.

 

~

 

“Officer Takashi Shirogane to the stand,” the defense attorney requested. Shiro inhaled as discretely as he could, rising to take the stand.

 

“Is it true that you’ve only been a police officer for nine months?” The attorney asked as she approached the stand.

 

“Yes, it is,” Shiro responded, his eyes darting to Keith’s and seeing the fear in his eyes.

 

“And do you consider yourself a good citizen? A good samaritan?”

 

“Of course. That’s why I pursued police work,” he said, incredulous at the question and not knowing where it would turn except for in his benefit.

 

“Then is it also true that you tend to approach the law with a very black and white perspective? No exceptions, no consideration of the circumstances of a fellow community member, and acting without exercising discretion?” She goaded, walking past the judge.

 

“I don’t—” Shiro finally understood what she was getting at. His arrest records were incredibly high for a new cop, or even any cop in his precinct. She wanted to make him look foolhardy and like he was arresting without any caution to how the arrests would affect other individual’s lives. “I care about correcting the community, if that’s an issue, then talk to—”

 

“Let’s switch gears. Do you think that the community has taken issue with your approach to policing? Perhaps in the form of retaliation?” The pulse of blood pumping was all he could hear after the question.

 

When Shiro’s face turned stark white, the attorney looked as though she received the answer she’d hoped for, all but written in his eyes. “No further questions.”

 

“You may be seated, Officer Shirogane,” Justice Franklin announced, but Shiro was frozen into place for a couple of seconds. Watching from the defendant’s desk, Keith’s jaw was locked tightly, not knowing that Shiro would have to take the stand for his trial. He’d never _said_ anything. Keith presumed it was because Shiro didn’t want him to worry, but now he was just livid, his face heating up. After half a minute, Shiro breathed out a stunted exhale and rose from the stand, morosely pale like a ghost and walking as if undead. Keith desperately wanted to take him by the shoulders and snap him out of it, hold the cop in his arms, hiss something unsavory at his attorney for taking such a low blow that the man was clearly reliving flashbacks.

 

“Mr. Kogane, please rise.” An order blindly obeyed, but thoughts far away. He absentmindedly buttoned his suit jacket and looked at the judge.

 

“Keith Kogane, you have pled guilty to petty theft in the second degree at an Eckerd Pharmacy on 5th. Is this accurate?” Justice Franklin inquired, looking from above his glasses at the risen defendant.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

The justice looked back down at his notes, picking the papers up and shuffling them into an even stack.

 

“In light of the circumstances of your arrest, and despite your record, we will be sentencing you to three-hundred hours community service for unpaid labor within a mechanic shop in the area. It has come to our attention that in your age and lack of schooling, you require direction. Vocational training should assist in this. Additionally, with joyriding posted on your record from when you were fourteen and a suspected subsequent episode of this, the court believes that you would benefit instead from working with vehicles and that this would discourage your delinquent behavior.” Justice Franklin set the papers down, looking at both the defense and prosecutor.

 

“Thank you so much, your honor,” Keith responded, awestruck at the sentence. “I assure you that I don’t intend on returning to court.”

 

“If you do, the repercussions will be far more severe. You were lucky, and we hope to see you thrive once you conclude your community service.” Justice Franklin added, his face deathly serious. Keith nodded, uncharacteristically submissive but knowing when to stop and roll over when he’d actually won. Especially when he’d received far better than he deserved. Keith was almost prepared to serve six months in jail for a pack of cigarettes, but by some miracle, he managed to get out with just community service.

 

“Understood, your honor.”

 

“Now, Officer Shirogane will be taking you back to the station for some additional processing at the clerk’s request.”

 

Shiro rose at this, looking rather shocked at the sudden announcement, and walked over to Keith, gently pulling the raven’s wrists together in front of him and cuffing them loosely.

 

Once they reached Shiro’s cruiser, the cop once more opened the passenger door and allowed Keith to get in on his own, carefully shutting the door behind him before getting in the driver side. The raven looked over at him and smiled brightly.

 

“I’m not going to jail,” he grinned, letting out a sigh of relief and letting his head hit the headrest while he gazed at Shiro. “Thank fucking god. Now I can go back to school, too.”

 

Shiro was pretty sure that in that moment, there was nothing else in the world that had made him feel quite as happy as the man in front of him, beaming and staying with him in the world, and on top of that, wanting to return to school. Even if the hearing was rough for him, Shiro couldn’t help but stare lovingly at Keith, thankful that he happened one fateful night on the joyriding delinquent and his case of beers on a cliff.

 

“I’m really glad this worked out,” the cop mused, almost more to himself than his companion, pulling out of the court parking lot.

 

“Do we really have to go back to the station?”

 

“We never had to,” Shiro chuckled. “Miranda, the clerk, was making things a little easier on me.”

 

“You had something to do with my sentence, didn’t you?” Keith asked, narrowing his eyes playfully as they drove down the road, heading in the direction of Keith’s apartment.

 

Shiro just stared ahead, a small smile gracing his lips. Of course the man was too noble to admit it. “You’re getting paid for your work in the shop, too,” he added almost as an afterthought.

 

When Keith remained silent, Shiro looked over in concern to see a quizzical, almost angry look on the raven-haired man’s face followed by the shake of his head. “You’re a bastard, you know?”

 

Once more, Shiro looked ahead and smiled larger and kept driving.

 

“I’m going to fuck the daylights out of you, Takashi Shirogane,” Keith laughed, shaking his head from side to side. “You absolute bastard.” Once they’d parked, the raven noticed a light blush painting the cop’s features, up to the tips of his ears. He looked so beautiful and happy, as if he’d never lost his arm and never experienced all the horrible shit that embittered you as a cop. The aftermath of it all still remained, and Keith had even noticed his hair was graying prematurely. But beautiful nonetheless in his flaws.

 

Shiro got out of the cruiser to swing around and open Keith’s door. When the man didn’t immediately come out, he walked around the door and tried to reach for the raven’s cuffed wrists, but he quickly yanked them out of the cop’s reach. He planned on uncuffing Keith, but if this was how they were going to play, then the outcome would be _very_ different.

 

“Hey…” Shiro huffed, now having to lean entirely in the car to retrieve Keith, pressing his knee against the seat and wrapping hands around the other male’s midsection. Before the cop could attempt once more to remove him from the vehicle, Keith used a cuffed hand to grab Shiro’s tie and roughly pull him in for a kiss of clashing tongues. Caught off balance, the officer stumbled and had to place his right hand against the car seat headrest to steady himself, happily kissing back with the same passion exuded by his partner.

 

They smiled against each other’s lips, and eventually parted by pressing their foreheads together and locking glances with eyes shining. When Shiro knew he would effectively take Keith off guard, he pulled the man by his waist out of the car, all but taking him tightly in his arms with a laugh. “You did great, you know,” Shiro mentioned offhandedly with a proud smile cast down, not wanting to let go of the younger man before him.

  
“Yeah, yeah, take me inside,” Keith rolled his eyes but still grinned back.

 

“Anything you want,” Shiro said back, unwrapping his arms from the raven and reaching to unlock the cuffs once more, but when Keith pulled them away with a sultry smirk, he furrowed his brows curiously.

 

“I want,” eyes dark and lip curled mischievously, “To keep these on. For now.”

 

Shiro blinked and nodded, looking around to see if anyone was witnessing their odd offbook interaction. Luckily, no one was around the apartment complex at this time of day, everyone being at work or school. He motioned with a hand for Keith to lead the way up the metal staircase to his unit, following close behind with a hand softly holding the small of his back.

 

Keith was at least able to dig his keys out from the pocket of his slacks, unlocking the door and kicking it open. As soon as he walked through the door and Shiro shut it with a click of the lock, Keith turned to face the male and found himself instantly pinned up against a wall, one hand on his hip and the other cupping his face affectionately as he was kissed furiously. Moaning lowly, Keith pressed back into the kiss and tried to push his hips into Shiro’s, only to be pressed flat into the wall with his cuffed hands digging into his waist with a sweet, dull singe of pain.

 

Soft lips left Keith’s mewling mouth to travel down a tan neck, stopping in one spot to suck on it longer than he should have in his urgency, inspiring a groan and head bumping into the wall in pleasure.

 

“I’ve thought about this for longer than I care to admit,” Shiro confessed, moving his mouth to the hollow of Keith’s throat and kissing it reassuringly and leaving ever so softly by dragging his lips along the base and Adam’s apple while he waited for Keith’s response, hoping to feel the reverberations against his lips.

 

“I wish I could say the same, but I’d gotten pretty good at lying to myself,” Keith chuckled, taking in a sharp inhale of breath when Shiro’s thick thigh rose to the middle of his legs, carefully prodding and rubbing against the raven-haired man’s erection. “But fuck, I wish I’d realized it sooner,” he breathed, hesitating to rub against the knee against him but ultimately unable to resist when Shiro began dragging his tongue down Keith’s pulse.

 

The cop merely chuckled in response to Keith’s realization, pulling back and continuing to cradle the other’s face, smiling brightly.

 

“Would you quit smiling like that and bend me over already?” Keith all but hissed, his lip curled in a weak scowl that Shiro knew he didn’t mean. Shiro obeyed without further discussion, sliding his hands down to grip Keith’s ass and hoist him onto his hips, to which the raven slung his arms around the cop’s neck, pleased at being carried and manhandled as Shiro walked them over to the couch, laying them down horizontally and kissing the other male deeply.

 

Keith hummed in approval, kissing back with his arms still around Shiro’s neck and keeping him in place. When the man tried to slide down his body and pull away, the raven tightened his arms around the cop’s neck. “I’m trying to follow orders,” Shiro mused, furrowing his brow in amusement.

 

“I’m not going to make it easy for you to do so, _daddy_.” Keith teased back, using his nose to tip Shiro’s jaw up and bite the neck in front of him playfully, earning a groan.

 

“God, please say that again, baby,” Shiro asked, his voice dropping several octaves in his arousal.

 

Sensing that Keith wouldn’t let him off so easily, Shiro just smiled at him and leaned on one hand, using the other to push off Keith’s black slacks and red briefs, quick to take the younger male’s hard cock into his hand and begin stroking it with a torturously leisurely pace that caused him to pick up his breathing,

 

“Daddy, please tighten them,” Keith breathed wantonly against the cop’s lips, taking the bottom one in his teeth and pulling at it teasingly. “Anything, baby,” Shiro responded, happy to oblige and moving his hand from stroking the other male’s hardening cock to unhook Keith from his neck and pull his wrists between them, tightening the cuffs and earning a moan from Keith in response.

 

“You’re so responsive…” Shiro mused, his hand returning to the raven’s cock and stroking it once more while watching the way his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. The officer began to loosen Keith’s tie and then unbutton the starchy white shirt he wore beneath, his hands returning to a leaking cock once the deed was done; Shiro kissed over the panes of Keith’s pectorals, licking and taking a nipple into his mouth and pulling at it with his teeth until he heard a whimper from above him.

 

“Only for you,” Keith grunted out.

 

Shiro kissed and sucked down a lithe, muscled waist, _God,_ he never thought Keith would be this perfect but it didn’t come as a surprise. The man was a treasure to be taken care of forever. When Shiro’s lips met a sculpted hip, he sucked on a portion more bone than skin, leaving a dark mark while he pumped the cock so close to his cheek to distract his partner from the pain.

 

After leaving dark purple mark to be looked upon for days to come, Shiro finally removed his mouth and Keith let out a relieved exhale, only to intake once more when the offending mouth enveloped his cock with unrivaled enthusiasm. Shiro made quick work of the man’s arousal, pulling off only for a couple moments to coat two fingers in thick saliva and sealing himself back on the raven-haired delinquent’s cock and slipping a metal hand under Keith’s ass to spread his cheeks open. He slid a finger from his left hand into the raven’s entrance, testing with a slow thrust in and then out, feeling the digit sucked in needily. Shiro smiled around Keith’s cock, timing his mouth to slowly sync up with the sinking finger after several moments, eliciting moan after lovely moan from the man below him.

 

Keith did not hesitate to buck his hips into Shiro’s mouth or against the finger in his ass, raising his cuffed arms above his head and smothering his eyes into his bicep and flexing in anticipation and pleasure. Only for a moment did Shiro pull off and gaze at Keith before pushing another digit inside, pumping it in and out quickly and allowing Keith to adjust before curling them inwards and wrenching a sweet croon from the delinquent. “You’re so beautiful, Keith,” Shiro murmured, nuzzling the raven-haired man’s cock and languidly licking up it while watching Keith tense and relax, his appearance both sexy and relaxed thanks to the haphazardly worn tie and unbuttoned dress shirt as he struggled against the cuffs. He frankly couldn’t envision a more inviting, arousing sight.

 

“Fuck, Shiro—” Keith croaked, feeling his balls tighten. “Stop, you’re going to make me cum,” he said, arching his back in an effort to relieve the pleasure and last longer, but the raven couldn’t escape the wave of pleasure taking hold of him from both sides, pulling an orgasm through him that both itched and felt like the greatest relief he’d ever been privy to. Cum spurted from his cock onto Shiro’s lips and tongue, then was sucked dry from him soon after his orgasm.

 

Panting, Keith finally pulled his arms down to his waist so as to see Shiro with a bead of his seed at the corner of the cop’s mouth. Keith groaned, throwing his head back against the couch for just a moment.

 

“Ready for these to come off now, baby?” Shiro asked, licking the corner of his mouth and sitting up to tapping the metal restraints with a metal hand.

 

“Yes. I want to touch you,” Keith responded, his voice exhausted but low with arousal as his cock reawakened.

 

With a small chuckle from Shiro, the cop dug at his belt for the key, unlocking the cuffs and gently taking them off his partner, massaging where they dug into Keith’s skin. “Take it off,” the other male demanded. When Shiro looked up in genuine surprise and asked: “My belt?” Keith had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and instead sat up, deftly unbuttoning the man’s shirt and sliding the suspenders over broad shoulders and then leaning up to kiss the cop passionately.

 

Tongues intermingled and tossed gently against one another like waves, patient but insistent. They pushed and pulled against one another, hands roaming desperately and grasping needily before Shiro asked another question that didn’t require an answer: “Bedroom?”

 

Keith let a smirk quirk up one half of his mouth and got up, stark naked, from the couch to grab a shirtless Shiro by the hand and lead him to the bedroom, only to push the cop against the bed once they got inside. The raven unbuckled Shiro’s belt, which probably weighed at least fifteen pounds, and gently set it on the floor before unzipping and stripping the cop of the rest of his clothing and licking a broad stripe from palm to middle finger to begin stroking Shiro with some semblance of lubrication. Keith rubbed his thumb over the slick, leaking slit, eliciting a low growl from the man below him.

 

“Please, I just need to be inside of you,” he whined, reaching down and trying to cease Keith’s wrist, desperate not to cum before he could even coax Keith into his second orgasm of the night.

 

“But you teased me and made me wait _all this time_.” He said, slapping the hand away from his own.

 

“Please, Keith,” Shiro whimpered, brows knit together and head falling back against the pillows. Having succeeded in making Shiro beg, the delinquent smirked and released the cock he held from his broad grip, only to position it at his entrance and slowly sink down on it, wringing gasps and moans from both men.

 

Shiro all but choked out, “You’re so tight, baby,” panting and trying to regain his composure, especially when Keith moved just barely; he put strong hands on the raven’s hips in an attempt to steady him.

 

“And you feel bigger in my ass than you did my mouth,” Keith mused humorously, closing his eyes and sighing to adjust to the sheer girth that was Shiro’s cock before beginning to move up and off of it, then slam himself back down in a single motion. Head once more thrown back against the pillows, Shiro laughed in disbelief, looking at the beautiful mess Keith was with sweat sticking to his forehead and bouncing on his cock, moans slipping uninhibited from his kiss-bruised lips. He couldn’t help but tighten his grip on Keith’s hips and buck into them, hitting the spot that the other male had been searching for with the head of Shiro’s cock, thrusting in rhythm with Keith’s bouncing.

 

Shaking from oversensitivity from his first orgasm, Keith slowed his pace and bent his body over Shiro’s, allowing himself to be fucked from the bottom mercilessly as he pressed his forehead to the other male’s chest, his cock leaking and painfully hard once more.

 

“I want to see your face, Keith.”

 

“Can’t promise I’ll be able to keep my head up,” he whimpered. Shiro nodded and lifted a hand to comb through dark tresses. “I’ll flip us,” he said, giving Keith only a couple seconds of warning before slipping out and changing their positions.

 

Satisfied at the small reprieve, Keith sighed deeply and looked back up at Shiro, smiling lazily with lust-darkened eyes. Shiro licked his lips and crawled over the raven, covering the smaller body with his own before slowly pushing back inside of Keith, peppering his chest and collar bone with kisses all the while. A long, wanton groan fell from Keith’s lips as Shiro bottomed out inside of him and he screwed his eyes shut.

 

“You all right?” Shiro asked, one elbow folded into the mattress to bring him closer to the raven while another hand caressed Keith’s cheek. When Keith nodded and opened his eyes, Shiro was taken by how strongly he felt for the kid. Not a kid. Not now. But a man who he knew would become great with the right guidance and affection. All the while, it was Shiro who truly needed a companion to cope with the stresses of his new profession, and Keith who had ultimately saved him. Upon this realization, Shiro kissed the raven-haired man’s lips softly, beginning to move inside of him, thrusting deeply but none too quickly.

 

“I...I love you, Keith,” Shiro stuttered out, gazing deeply into eyes dark as midnight as his slow thrusts intended to gently bring the other male to orgasm. The way Keith’s face contorted into an expression of both carnal bliss and pure, existential happiness could have melted any glacier. Keith knew that Shiro did not expect a response or confirmation from him, but that didn’t stop him from echoing the sentiment. Reaching up and holding Shiro’s face with both of his hands to say, with tears barely held back, “I love you, Shiro.” He pushed himself up and kissed him once more as Shiro drove into him, hitting that spot he coveted so much, and bringing them both to orgasm, clinging tightly and lovingly as they rode out their pleasure on choked cries of ecstasy.

 

It felt like several minutes had passed since they came and continued to look into one another’s eyes, amazed that they could share something so sacred and pure with one another after their initial differences, Keith’s bullheadedness, Shiro’s career and baggage. But they were better together, and the both of them knew it every time they looked into the other’s eyes. It just took some time to catch up and admit it aloud, but now that it’d been done, there was no longer any hiding between the duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentencing hearings don’t really work like this, but they do in this universe. Real ones suck to listen to and everyone’s bitching lmao. I’m also weirdly self-conscious about my smut sometimes, and this is one of those times. Hopefully it’s good and I’m just imagining it’s not. All in all, this was super fun to write so I dearly hope you guys enjoyed it! Feedback and comments are eternally appreciated and are what makes life great, so don't hesitate to tell me what you thought!
> 
> Also, all of a sudden I have a mighty need to do an AU of this AU where Keith is a fence and Shiro is an undercover cop who gets massively dicked down by Keith. Well, guess that’s coming next lol.
> 
> And if you want to know immediately when that fun fic above comes out, feel free to follow me on tumblr: www.eyrror.tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiring Music:  
> [“American Skies” - Thieves Like Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2vfo63XL_w)  
> [“The Reeling” - Passion Pit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVstHPhaJ6M)  
> [“The Voices” - Ford and Lopatin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSAjJORXicg)  
> [“Shyness” - Thieves Like Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1p-qilKyOmo)  
> [“Your Heart Feels” - Thieves Like Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQaNVYr5Pbc)  
> [“Never Known Love” - Thieves Like Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1m590Elgl0)  
> ["By the Neck" - Toro y Moi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkyHydzF2Qg)
> 
> As far as updates go, I'm hoping to update this twice weekly. No idea how long this will be, but I'm looking at probably like three chapters. Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://www.eyrror.tumblr.com) if you want immediate updates on my fics :) Feedback is always greatly appreciated! Please leave a like or kudos if you enjoyed this and want to see more!


End file.
